


Happy Ending

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean suffers a bad dream as a result of the Mark of Cain.  You try to comfort him, but he ends up hurting you.  Badly.  He rushes you to the hospital, but nobody knows if you will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bodies lay in heaps around him as he collapsed to his knees in the center of the mess. He hadn’t bothered counting them. Maybe 5, 6 bloody lifeless forms surrounded him in a circle. Blood had poured from their fragile skin and pooled around his knees. His bright green eyes looked from one body to the next, taking in the mangled mess around him. He didn’t remember this happening. In his right hand was a large blade covered in dark red ooze. His left hand seemed to be broken, bruised and covered in his own blood that poured out of several broken places in his skin.

 

“Dean…” he could hear a soft voice call to him.

 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as his body stiffened, unsure if there was another threat. His gripped tensed around the blade as he readied for the next monster. His brain was clouded with the rush of the last attack.

 

“Dean…” the soft voice spoke to him through a fog again. It was muffled, but he could tell it was feminine. He stood and looked around the room. He couldn’t see where the voice had come from. Then he felt pressure around his shoulders and struggled to free himself. The room was fading to black around him. He swung his knife out and as he felt the blade connect to a target the room disappeared completely.

 

He was in a different room, sitting up in a bed, his bed, staring into shocked bright eyes. They looked so familiar, but it was hard to place them as he was trying to make sense of what was happening around him. This wasn’t where he was before and his body relaxed slightly as he slowly began to realize he had been dreaming. The eyes belonged to you. You must have heard him thrashing, calling out from his nightmare and had come to wake him.

He looked into your beautiful eyes again and noticed the shock and fear and confusion. He was confused as well, what was the threat that had you so worried? That was until he noticed a small stream of blood starting to slip between your lips. That was when he realized he was clutching something in his hand. His green eyes moved with yours down at the same time to see he was white knuckling a hunting knife he kept by his bed, except he couldn’t see the blade because it was buried deep in the soft flesh of your stomach.

You opened your mouth, but instead of words, all Dean could hear was soft gargling accompanied by a copious amount of blood pouring from your lips. 

The horror had finally sunk in. He quickly yet gently removed the knife from your stomach. You started to blink rapidly, panic setting in as your body sagged forward into his. He caught you as you coughed again, blood spilling onto his chest. 

“Baby…” he began but quickly stopped as the color started draining from your face. One hand clutched around your middle as the other weakly gripped at the neck of his shirt. He jumped from the bed, picking you up and running from the room.

“SAMMY!” Dean cried as he raced out of the room. “Sam!” He cried out again, this time his voice breaking. He raced toward the door, toward his car.

Sam came barreling out of his room, gun in one hand while his other wiped the sleep from his eyes. It only took 2 seconds for Sam to see the problem. He raced for Dean, taking you out of his arms. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and followed Sam who broke out in a sprint towards the car.

“What the fuck happened, Dean?” Sam growled as he looked down at your half-conscious form. The nightshirt you wore quickly turning black as the blood soaked through the material. Sam fell into the back of the Impala as Dean tore around the side and dove behind the wheel.

“I’m not sure. I was having a bad dream and when I woke up, my knife was buried….” That was all he could manage before his voice broke. He took a few deep breathes as the engine snarled to life and the tires squealed as he sped off for the nearest hospital. “She must have come to wake me when she heard me. I didn’t mean to…” His voice broke off again as horror washed through his body. The guilt he felt was about to crush him.

You looked up into Sam’s eyes, then glanced towards the front seat, towards Dean. You tried reaching out, but your arm fell limply to your side. A muffled, somewhat gargled sound came from your mouth, sounding slightly like you were trying to say Dean’s name.

“D….” You started before choking on blood again, another large clotted mess spilling onto Sam’s shirt. You gripped at your stomach and tried to reach for Dean again. The breath you drew in was weak, wet, and strangled, struggling to pull anything into your lungs. Your eyes closed as you relaxed against Sam’s chest. He clutched you tighter against him.

“Y/N, I’m…” Dean started. He wasn’t sure what to say. I’m sorry? Would that suffice? I’m sorry for killing you when all you tried to do was wake me from a nightmare? No, that didn’t sound right. Damn him for hurting one of the only two people who had always protected him. The woman who was so bright, and funny, and smart, and pure; whom he didn’t deserve to have in his life, no less love him; was dying in his brothers arms because of him. “Y/N.” That was all he could manage.

“Dean.” You finally managed between deep shaky breathes. Dean quickly looked at you in the rear view mirror. Your eyes were still closed as your brows kitted together. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain you were feeling right now because of him. Your head lolled against Sam’s chest. The color had completely faded from your cheeks causing you to look ghostly pale against Sam’s dark shirt. He noticed then the smudges of glitter on your cheeks. You must have been finishing up decorations for Christmas while he and Sam had been sleeping. “Dean, I’m sorry.” You had managed to wheeze out between hard shallow breaths.

You were sorry. Of course you were sorry. Of course you were going to think this was your fault. You never were able to see the monster living inside of him. He had always been so grateful that somehow you were able to look past his demons and only see him for the good in him; which wasn’t a lot. Now, however, made him feel like he would suffocate from the guilt.

“No, no baby. I’m sorry. You don’t apologize for this. I did this. I did this to you. I’m so sorry…” He pleaded as tears started falling down his face.

Sam sat completely motionless, glancing between the two of you as he held you tightly against his chest. Dean could see worry etched into every line of his baby brother’s face. There was no sign of blame or anger. There was only worry. It was a wonder because Dean knew this was his fault.

Dean raced through 4 red lights in a row before they finally pulled into the ER. Sam bolted from the car and raced through the doors, Dean quickly on his heels. They were met by a nurse who quickly started calling out for help as another rolled a gurney up to them. Within seconds, your body was lying motionless on the bed, a team of nurses started cutting away the fabric of your nightgown and trying to slow the dangerous amount of blood oozing from you middle.

“Sir, could you tell me what happened?” The older lady asked as the gurney was being led away from them and towards the operating room. Dean struggled to find words, shock finally starting to set in as he watched you disappear between two large swinging doors. Sam was the one to answer.

“There was a burglar in our house. She was up by herself wrapping Christmas presents when he broke in. We had already been asleep for hours and when we heard her scream it was too late. She was lying on the floor covered in blood and Dean, my brother, was the one to find her. The intruder was running out the back door.”

The nurse seemed to believe his story as she began asking for her medical history and basic information. “Are you all family?” She asked softly. She glanced quickly in Dean’s direction, but when she realized he wasn’t paying attention, still focused on where you had disappeared, she turned her attention back to Sam.

“Who’s her next of kin?” The nurse asked as she pulled out a clipboard with a ridiculous amount of paperwork on it.

“Me.” Dean choked out as he snatched the clipboard out of the nurse’s hand. Sam shot the nurse an apologetic look as Dean stalked away towards the nearest chair.

“I’ll come find you when we know what’s going on. Please have a seat in the waiting room. If you go speak to that gentleman behind the desk, he may be able to find you boys some clean clothes and maybe some shoes too.” The nurse quickly scurried off through the double doors. Dean looked at Sam and noticed that his shirt was covered in blood as well as his pants. In the hustle of leaving, Sam must have forgotten to put on his shoes as he stood there barefoot. That was when realized he was in no better condition and the both of them strode towards the desk to the boy the nurse gestured to.

 

Five hours later, both brothers were donning matching pale green scrubs and a pair of white vans that matched the rest of the nursing staff. Dean found himself pacing the same line of tiles back and forth, unable to keep himself still for even a second while Sam sat in a chair with his face buried in his palms.

Dean finally stopped in front his brother and turned to face him. “Sam, listen…”

“No Dean.” Sam cut him off as he raised his head to look at his brother. There were bags under Sam’s eyes and his face looked slightly ashen. “I’m not going to listen to you apologize and blame yourself. This wasn’t your fault. This was an accident.” Sam’s voice was soft and gentle as his hazel eyes pierced through Dean’s. 

“Sammy, it was my hand that buried my knife in her. If this wasn’t my fault then tell me whose it was. Please?” Dean was begging as he took the seat next to his brother. He bent over to rest his elbows on his knees, ducked his head and placed both hands behind his head and interlaced his fingers.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder as he began to speak softly “Dean, this wasn’t you. This has to because of The Mark. You would never hurt her. You know she isn’t going to blame you and neither do I. You’ve got to forgive yourself and be strong for Y/N.”

A silent sob racked through Dean’s body one time before he finally straightened himself and stood, beginning his pace again. Sam’s words were comforting but he didn’t believe them. You would hate him for putting her life in danger and if you came through this, you surely would never forgive him. He should run now and never look back. That would be the safest thing for you, to put as much distance between you as he possibly could.

Just as he started to silently work out a plan, a middle aged man wearing surgical scrubs came through the door. Dean looked up hopefully as the man made his way toward the two of them.

“Are you Dean Winchester?” The man asked as he pulled his mask away from his mouth.

“Yes. How is Y/N? Is she ok?” Dean asked rushing over to meet the doctor halfway across the room.

“We’ve stopped the bleeding and she is in stable condition. The puncture nicked a lung which started filling with blood, but other than that, the blade seemed to have missed all other life threatening organs. We’ve stitched her up and she’s being transitioned to recovery as we speak. This could have been a lot worse. She’s a very lucky girl.” 

Dean silently praised the Heavens for the good news. He turned to hug his brother, the worry finally letting up a little bit.

“The wound barely missed her uterus so the baby was lucky to have survived as well. It was a good thing that the baby was so small. If she had been any farther along, it probably wouldn’t have survived the attack. We would like to keep her here for a few more days to keep an eye out for her and the baby. There was an incredibly dangerous amount of blood loss. They are both lucky to still be alive.”

Dean pulled back from Sam to stare blankly at the doctor.

“I’m sorry, but did you just say baby?” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes, sir. After she came out of surgery we brought in the ultrasound machine to check the status of the fetus. She looked to be roughly 11-12 weeks along. Its heartbeat was strong and seemed to be completely unharmed despite the trauma and extensive amount of blood loss. A nurse will be along shortly to escort you to her room.” With those final words the Doctor turned on his heal and walked out of the room.

Dean fell to his knees, covering his face with his palms as a new wave of guilt and panic set over him. Sam was quick to drop down in front of him, placing both hands on Dean’s shoulders. 

“Dean, you can’t do this now.” Sam shook Dean slightly, trying to pull him back to reality.

“Sam, there’s a baby in her, and I….I….nearly killed them both.” Dean looked straight into Sam’s eyes as a tear began to form and drop slowly down his cheek.

“Yeah, Dean, there’s a baby; your baby. And they are going to be fine. Dean, you’re going to be a dad.” Sam spoke in a whisper as a nurse walked through the doors to find both of them on their knees in the middle of the floor.

“I’m going to be a dad.” Dean’s voice was flat but there was small flash in his green eyes that looked slightly like hope. That was, until he thought about how angry you were going to be with him. Not only had he endangered your life, he had nearly killed your unborn baby. 

“Mr. Winchester?” The nurse asked looking around the room.

“That’s me.” Dean jumped to his feet. 

“Follow me please. Y/N is in recovery and should be waking up soon. I assume you’d like to be there with her when she wakes up.” She turned quickly and guided both boys to the elevator and up to you.

When they entered the room, you still hadn’t woken up yet. The nurse left the boys with the instructions that if they needed anything to let someone know. Dean walked straight to your side and took your hand in both of his. Sam was on your other side gently pushing strands of your hair back out of your face. In this moment you looked so peaceful. It would be easy to convince himself you were only sleeping if it weren’t for the monitors and the tubes coming out of various parts of your body. 

It was then that Dean noticed the beeping of the machines. There was one slow, steady beat which he assumed was your heartbeat, but the one that truly mesmerized Dean was the quick chirping one. Fucking shit. There was a flesh and blood baby inside of her. And he created that. They created that little heartbeat. Half of him and all the best of you. The chirping heartbeat sounded strong. The sound was soothing and resilient. This baby was a miracle; despite the fact that it was two inches from dying before it was even born. But this baby was a Winchester; Winchester’s were fighters.

Dean found a seat and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Sam stretched out on a stiff couch by the window and closed his eyes before throwing his arms up over his eyes. Less than 5 minutes later, Sam was softly snoring on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm of the small constricting piece of furniture. Dean rested his head down on his hands which were clasped gently around yours, careful not to tangle the IV in your hand. To soothe himself, he started counting the slow, steady beats of your heart, thankful for each one.

Around 147 beats he felt your hand twitch between his. He looked up in time to see your eyes moving beneath their eyelids and then slowly blink a couple times before finally holding them open. You were searching the room, trying to understand the change in your surroundings. Dean stared quietly in anticipation, waiting for your reaction. He held his breath as he watched your eyebrows knit in confusion as you looked down at the clean white sheets wrapped around you. Then you saw the sterile ceiling and walls. He watched as your eyes widen suddenly and your hand pull from his to grip at your stomach.

Dean watched as your fingers found the belt wrapping around your middle and then move to the plastic box attached to it. He watched relief wash over your face and both of you let out a deep breath as you listened to the tiny chirping heartbeat of the baby. You finally looked up to see Dean staring down at you worriedly.

“The baby?” you asked. Dean gave a half smile.

“The baby is fine.” He assured her.

Well, this was it. This was the moment of truth. This is when you tell Dean to get lost. You could yell and scream and curse the day he was born, and he would stand there like a man and take it. He would listen to every foul thing you had to say to him for nearly killing you and your baby.

Dean waited. And waited. And waited. Your rage never came. You only looked at him with love and acceptance and…guilt? That couldn’t be right. He had to be reading that wrong. Why would you be guilty?

“Dean,” you began, your voice rough and dry. He reached for a nearby glass of water and held the straw to her lips as he bent down to let you take a sip. You gulped the cool liquid greedily. “Dean, I need to tell you something.”

“I need to say something first.” He cut her off. “Don’t try to talk yet. Just listen please. Y/N, I am so sorry. You will never believe how sorry I am. I hate that I did this to you. You are the last person I’d ever want to hurt. What happened was unacceptable and if you want me to leave, you will never see me again, I swear.” He never broke eye contact with you. He watched as your eyes filled with tears.

“Do you want to leave?” you asked him quietly.

“What?” This wasn’t what he had expected. 

“Do you not want me anymore?” you were fighting tears as you whispered the question to him.

“You are everything to me. How could I ever not want you? It’s just that, maybe it would be safer for you and for the…the…” Dean stuttered over the word. It was still a little too unreal for him to accept that there was another human growing inside of you. “I want you to be safe. And if you feel like you would be safer if I left then I will go.”

“Oh Dean, will you shut up for just a minute.” You wiped tears from your face as relief flooded through you. You reached for his hand and he took it gratefully. “Dean, I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” You looked at him longingly before a nurse walked in, interrupting your moment together.

“Good morning sweetie.” The young blonde nurse smiled affectionately toward you as she walked around to check the monitors. The greeting pulled Sam abruptly out of his slumber and he jumped to his feet on high alert, taking in his surroundings. Immediately, he relaxed and strode to the other side of your bed. 

Sam stroked a strand of hair out of your face before he bent down to kiss your forehead. “It’s so good to see you awake.” He sat down in a chair as the nurse kept checking all the vitals.

The nurse took a few readings then turned back to face you, the sweet smile still brightening her face. “How are you feeling this morning, little momma?”

“I’m ok. When will I be able to head home?” You asked weakly.

“The doctor says three more days, but if you keep up the steady rate of recovery you might be able to leave in two. If you’d like to have some things brought in from home; some comfortable, unrestricting clothing, you are more than welcome.”

“Thank you.” You answered as you let the good news warms your insides a bit.

“Anytime sugar.” She replied affectionately. “Just holler at me if you need anything honey.” At that, the nurse left the room.

“I don’t know about you Dean, but I’d like to get some real clothes.” Sam said as he pulled his chair closer to the bed.

“Yeah, I’d kill to get out of this gown.” you gestured toward the offensive garment.

“Dean, would you like to stay here while I run back to the bunker for our stuff?” Sam asked.

“No, I think I need to go. I need to get Y/N some things from home and I’d rather not have my baby brother ruffling through my girlfriend’s underwear drawer.” Dean stood, placed a kiss on your forehead and whispered in her ear, “We can finish this when I get back.” He started to walk toward the door, then turned back for one last look at you smiling at Sam as he started a conversation with you.

He drove in complete silence, deafened by his own thoughts, back towards the bunker. Upon arriving, he felt a blow to his stomach as he looked at his surroundings. There was a blood trail leading from the living room towards the hallway and disappears in the dark. He could still feel the warmth of her blood staining his clothes, the look of surprise as he awoke with his knife in her belly, the confusion that soon followed before either had realized what had happened. 

He shook his head and started to make his way to their room to retrieve her things. Lights and bright colors caught his attention as he passed through the living room. He looked to find a fully decorated Christmas Tree, complete with a few gifts neatly wrapped with large bows sitting underneath. There were lights hanging around the ceiling in elegant swoops, garland hanging from every corner of furniture, and on the coffee table beside a porcelain Christmas Scene, he found a small red envelope addressed to Dean with a large green bow.

He reached tentatively toward it and with shaky hands he opened the gift. Inside was a small, black and white picture of what first looked like a peanut. Soon, he found your name scrolled across the top, the time and date the picture was taken, and knew he had found the ultrasound. Upon further inspection, he could make out the head, the body, and small little limbs where arms and legs had started to form. At the bottom running across the length of the picture was what looked like squiggly lines monitoring a heartbeat very much like the machine that was hooked to your belly at the hospital right now. 

Dean wasn’t sure when he had started tearing up but he was now aware of moisture falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He stroked the picture affectionately. Finally a resolve set over him and he hurriedly ran through the bunker gathering a bag full of various clothing and undergarments, blankets, your favorite pillow, some books and proper shoes for the three of them before he raced back to the hospital, not able to get back to the beautiful woman carrying his child soon enough.

You were his everything. You were pure, bright, loving, kind, tender, affectionate, forgiving and nurturing. You were everything that he wished he could be. The strength of your love and forgiveness had always taken him by surprise. He would never understand how you were able to love him with your whole self, but he would never question it or doubt it. You were the mother of his unborn baby and he couldn’t be more thankful. His resolve strengthened as he pulled into a quaint jewelry store to buy a ring. He was going to propose.


	2. Chapter 2

The only noise you could hear was the soft snoring of your beloved husband, Dean, from behind you. It was completely dark as the two of you lay in bed except for the faint red glare of the alarm clock reading 2:37 am. You found yourself up around this time a lot lately, the ever growing baby in your belly pressing on your bladder. Only 4 and a half months left, you thought to yourself. As you tried to untangle yourself from Dean, his arms and legs wrapped up around you, holding you closer as you tried to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” He groaned from behind you.

“Just gotta pee, babe.” You whispered as you tried again to pull yourself away from his embrace. 

He pulled his legs away from yours but gently caressed your belly before he made to move it away. Just as he was starting to pull away he felt the softest nudge against his palm. Suddenly he jumped up on his knees, placing both hands on your belly.

“He just kicked me.” Dean said in awe, the sleep quickly leaving his eyes as they shone in amazement.

“I felt it too.” You smiled back at him, laying back so he could continue his gentle caresses, urging the baby to move again.

“C’mon little man, let me feel you again.” He whispered to your belly.

“Why are you so confident it’s a boy?” you asked, looking up into his shining emerald eyes.

He looked up to yours finally, meeting your soft gaze. “It’s just a feeling.” He winked as he moved down to his belly so he could continue to whisper to the baby inside you, begging for another kick.

“Babe, you are gonna have to let me go to the bathroom.” You said softly as you swung your legs off the side of the bed. 

Dean reluctantly pulled himself away and rested his head down on his pillow as he watched you shuffle towards the bathroom.

 

4 Months Later

 

“Dean!” your panicked voice pierced through the silence of the bunker. As soon as the sound hit Dean’s ears, he jumped up from his seat in their living area and sprinted down the hallways towards where your voice came from. 

“Y/N!” He called out as he ducked his head into all the rooms he passed, looking for any sign of you.

“Dean!” you called out to him again, less panicked this time.

“Y/N, what the hell? Where the fuck are you? What’s wrong?” He continued down the hall, slowing down slightly since you didn’t sound like you were in immediate danger.

“I’m in my room.” You answered. 

Dean hurried towards the room at the end of the hall and pushed the half open door into the wall almost violently. He looked around the room, but found no sign of you, until you called out to him.

“I’m down here.” Your voice coming from behind the desk across the room. 

Dean strode over and found you lying on your side in the floor. He chuckled out of relief and reached down to take both your hands in his.

“Don’t laugh, Dean! It’s not funny.” You scolded him as he pulled you slowly up to your feet.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to.” Dean said sincerely as he tried his hardest to hide his smile. “I’m just so glad it wasn’t something serious.” His hands let go of yours as they made their way to your very swollen, pregnant belly.

“I can’t help it. My center of gravity has shifted so much and I can’t help but lose my balance these days.” Your hands landed on top of his as he started rubbing your large belly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very excited to be growing a new life and whatever all the other earth mothers say, but I’ll be so glad when I have my body back to myself again.”

“I don’t know, Y/N. I kind of like you like this. All big and pregnant with my baby. There’s so much more of you to love. And your body is so responsive…” His hands started gripping at your sides, moving up, causing you to jump as arousal shot straight down between your legs. Soon, another sensation flooded your bladder, causing you to pull away from Dean, leaving him confused until he saw you waddling towards the bathroom.

 

Two weeks later you were sweaty and sore and tired lying in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines and a doctor between your knees urging you to push yet again.

“I can’t do this Dean.” You pleaded, defeated and collapsed back against the mattress as tears streamed down your cheeks. 

“Of course you can, Princess. If anyone can do this, it’s going to be you. Y/N, you are the strongest person I know. Of course you can do this.” Dean argued back, urging you on. His large hand lovingly pushed away the hair that was sticking to your sweaty face. “Just a few more pushes and we can finally see our baby.”

There was no time to catch your breath as the urge to push washed over you and you cried out yet again as you bore down, pushing as hard as you could with a scream to rival that of a banshee. The urge was overwhelming, the pain was nearly blinding. Why in the hell had you thought you could do this?

“Please, make it stop.” You were begging as you collapsed again, closing your eyes as tears continued to streak down your cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much.” 

“You are doing so good, baby. Just a couple more.” Dean was being the best partner you could have ever imagined and if you didn’t have him by your side, you doubted you would have been able to make it this far. “You are almost done baby. If you can just make it through this, I promise you that I will change every single dirty diaper until this kid is potty trained.”

“Oh girl, that sounds like a deal too good to refuse. It looks like he’s a keeper.” A nurse whispered in your ear as she held your other hand, causing you to smile as Dean swept a few stray strands of hair off your sweaty forehead again. You smiled appreciatively and gazed lovingly up into his gorgeous green eyes.

“Yeah, he’s definitely a good one.” You agreed. His eyes met yours and you could see them shining with emotion. He looked excited, amazed, scared, nervous and the entire range of emotions in between all at the same time. You hadn’t imagined for one second how he might be feeling through all this. This whole time, you had been focused on your fears and your anxiety and your pain that you hadn’t asked him how he was dealing with the fact that they were about to become parents. Before you could say anything, the moment had passed as you found yourself pushing again.

After three long hours of active labor, you finally held your baby boy in your arms. Dean lay by your side, one arm under you and the other reaching over as he stroked the chubby cheek of his newborn son. He had a headful of blonde hair and full, pouty lips to match his fathers. In fact, the longer you looked, the more you saw Dean in this baby boy.

“You know, it’s so unfair.” You said almost disappointedly.

“What is, sweetheart?” Dean asked curiously.

“After carrying this little monster for almost 10 months, including months of morning sickness, all the weight gain, the stretchmarks, the heartburn, all the sleepless nights, the past 11 hours I spent in labor, and the general state of discomfort, he comes out looking just like you.” You chided with a sense of fake disappointment.

Dean laughed as he kissed the top of your head. “I think he looks just like you. The shape of his eyes, the cute little button nose, the long eyelashes. When I look at him, all I can see is you. But as long as he has your strength and your resolve, that’s all I could ever hope for.”

“You are too good to me, Dean Winchester.” You said softly as you leaned your head back into his shoulder and closed your eyes momentarily.

“Oh princess, you have no idea how wrong you are. You deserve so much more than what I am able to give you.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled both you and your newborn close to his chest.

Suddenly, your son began to cry softly. You pulled away from Dean as you began to pull down your shirt to feed your baby. He nuzzled up against you, seeking his food. Dean sat back and watched in amazement at how quickly you and the newborn have bonded, how you still seem to be so connected to each other. 

“If I’m being honest, I’m so grateful he has the softest, more adorable cry I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” You said, causing Dean to chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s something to be thankful for. We will have to see how long that lasts.”

 

A little over 5 years later you sit on the metal bleachers outside of a tee ball field as you cradled your baby girl to your chest. Dean stood by the dugout with a beautiful blonde hair, green eyed boy, both wearing matching uniforms. Dean was showing your oldest son how to swing the bat as it was about his turn to step up to the plate. 

This was the second season in a row that Dean had volunteered to coach the little league tee ball league. He said he needed something to do to get out of the house, but honestly, even if he hadn’t been bored since retiring from hunting, you thought he would have done this anyway. You could see in every line of his face how much he loved every minute of this.

“Sorry I’m late.” Sam said as he kissed the top of your head and took a seat beside you.

“You’re actually right on time. The game is just getting started.” You said, smiling up at your gigantic brother-in-law.

“And how’s my favorite niece?” Sam asked as he peeked under the blanket you were using to shield your daughter from the blaring sun.

“Oh you know, perfect as always.” You answered as you stared down at your sleeping bundle of perfection, looking as much like you as your first baby looked like Dean.

“Where’s her other brother?” Sam asked as he looked around the park, seeking out the middle Winchester offspring.

“I think he’s over behind the dugout digging up worms to eat. I swear you Winchester men are the craziest men I’ve ever known.” You laughed as you pointed Sam in his direction. Sam laughed when he saw your other son sitting with his back against the cool stone of the dugout, digging holes with his bare hands, completely covered in dirt.

“Well, nobody made you keep having Dean’s babies.” Sam teased as he gently bumped shoulders with you, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in your arms.

“It’s not like I’ve ever been able to say no to him.” You teased back as Sam playfully covered his ears in mock disgust.

“That’s not something I need to know.” He joked. “Would you like me to take her off your hands? Give you a break?” He asked as he extended his gigantic hands towards the tiny bundle in your arms.

“Always.” You said gratefully as you passed the sleeping baby over to her uncle who absolutely adored her and both her brothers.

Sam cooed and bounced and rocked the sleeping baby girl throughout the entire game as you cheered for your oldest boy as he hit yet another ball into the outfield. 

You had never felt so happy and content in your life. Dean, your children, and Sam were always together. You had the perfect little family. It was easy to settle into a steady rhythm when you all retired from hunting. At first you were afraid that the older men would bore and become restless without being able to hunt, but it was surprising easy for them to pick up regular jobs and hobbies settle into a normal life. The hardest was moving away from the bunker and into a large farmhouse across the country and far away from your old lives.

Sam offered to quit after your son was born so he could help out. He went back to school, this time to become a teacher. He quickly took a job at a local school, helping with getting your oldest to and from school once he became school aged. He was now dating your son’s kindergarten teacher and things were finally looking like they might be serious. Sam had even talked about her being “the one”.

Dean found an old closed down garage and bought it out. After months of remodeling and taking a couple weeks to train a couple employees, he opened up the shop and business had been more than steady. You were able to stay home at the insistence of Dean, saying that he knew you loved your independence and he would help anyway he possibly could, but he would feel more comfortable if your children had at least one of their parents around and available for anything they might need. And honestly, you were so thankful. It was a surreal experience being able to attend the PTA meetings, the school parties, staying home and building snowmen on snow days, it was the most important job you could ever hope to have.

You had finally found your happily ever after.


End file.
